Otoko? Onna? Mikkusu!
by 1827Sano1813
Summary: Sano and her/his friends are comming to Namimori? WHy would some top ranking Mafia becoming down here? Read and find out! Crossover with a book that I plan to publish, the Tredicesima di Alla Valse. Pairings: 182769, 8059, K86, RyoHana..
1. The new kids

This is a sideline story with KHR in it… the OCs are from the book that I am going to publish in….lord knows when. So…bear with me as this is my first time writing on Fan Fiction, kay?

Inner Sano : Just start the damn story will you?

He's just rude…

" Hiiiiiiieeeeee! I'm late!"

CRASH. Thud. Run.

" Tsu-kun, don't you want breakfast?"

" Bye Mom!"

The typical morning for the Vongola Decimo, Sawada 'Dame-Tsuna' Tsunayoshi. At 17 years old, he was pretty much the same kid from the ring battle days. Still Dame-Tsuna, to most of the girls, except for his childhood sweetheart, Kyoko-chan. But alas, Kyoko-chan was now dating Haru, after expressing her feelings to Haru, who was confused but later realized that Kyoko was the one for her, not her Tsuna-san. Tripping everywhere he went, still clumsy as ever. To the boys…that was a different matter.

He's the cutest male student Namimori had to offer. At the petite 5'2 he was stuck at, with his cute pout whenever he got angry and the slight curve that shows off when he changes for PE….Let's say he's a Hunk Magnet…

Even his guardians, they felt something for him too, well….except for Chrome, who was currently dating Ken. But, then again…Ken and Chikusa are the only males, other than 'his' Tsunayoshi, that Mukuro lets near his dear Nagi-chan.

But…they had their own special people too, except for Hibari and Mukuro, who were trying to tackle our lovely brunette. Ryohei finally popped the question to Kurokawa Hana, after a year of thinking. She said yes, because she loved him too. Gokudera, our feisty Storm Guardian was with the calm and air headed Rain Guardian, Yamamoto. Reborn and Luche were officially a couple, even if he tried to put the moves on his 'dame' student once, according to Skull. Skull got a really good beating from Reborn after that and is still sulking.

All of them had grown to be something akin to their Future Selves. All of them were taller, with the exception of Tsuna…who looked like he skipped puberty completely. Yamamoto was so far the tallest in the school, standing at 190cm. He's skills had gone up, making him the perfect assassin. Even so, he still manages his time with the sword with his baseball. He actually got a request to join the Japan Pro League but he declined it, saying that he had something more important.

Gokudera was still shorter than Yamamoto, much to his dismay, even after his puberty growth spurt. His shoulders were wider and more defined now, making all the girls swoon over him, even if he repeatedly says that he's with Yamamoto. Ranked as the smartest person as the school, many have tried to prove him wrong in his theories and such. He wiped them out. The Fujoshi clan of the school caught them in the middle of 'something' and have been following them since.

Mukuro and Hibari were…rivals in everything. Ever since Mukuro defeated Hibari in the match at Kokuyo Land, Hibari has been fighting him non-stop. They both grew equally, in height and strength. It was as if they were born for each other, twins of different mothers. ( A/N: I know I have one)

Oh, well, back to the main scene.

" Herbivore, one more second, and you'd be late"

Everyone's favorite prefect popped out of nowhere. Who knows why he was still tagging along with the group. But then, he's Hibari Kyoya.

" Aren't you happy?" the brunette asked and tilted his face cutely. All the boys near him, with the exception of Hibari had a nosebleed.

" No. I didn't get your kiss yet"

Flushed, Tsuna stood on his tip toes to give Hibari a kiss on the cheek.

" Much better, thank you"

" Pervert" Tsuna mumbled

" Oh, so you want something more?" Hibari asked, smirk on his face.

" No way! I'm going to class"

If he could, Tsuna would explode. It was embarrassing to do this everyday, in front of the other students none the less.

The bell rang and the students hurried in. Tsuna met up with Yamamoto, Gokudera and Kyoko in class. The homeroom teacher got in and said

" Class, today we have several students that have just enrolled into Namimori. Meet the Gaikuen Kuromitsu exchange students!"

The students gossiped. Wasn't the Gaikuen Kuromitsu like, one of the most secretive private schools in Japan? Why would they exchange students with humble Namimori?

An orange haired boy with bangs covering his eyes and a visible eye patch came in, followed by others. The boy looked like a person in-between, another feminine looking boy, like Tsuna. But he was TALL! Much taller than Yamamoto. He was wearing the white school uniform of his old school, yet the girls with him wore the exact same thing. Were the uniforms there gender neutral?

" Hello, my name is Seiichiro Sano. Yoroshiku-onegai shimas! (1)" he said and bowed. The girls were fawning over him while the boys were saying that he could rival Tsuna, if he wasn't so tall.

A pair of blonds came in, twins. They were a head shorter than the orange haired boy. They were spliting images of each other. Their blond hair looked so smooth to touch, while their emerald green eyes were friendly.

" Our names are Aoi Hana and Aoi Sora! Nice meeting you!"

A few others came in, and introduced themselves, which included the red head Zachary Puremoon, two toned hair Song Jung-Su. Zachary was the shortest of the group while Jung-Su was the second tallest. Both of them would never stay apart for more than a few seconds. Many speculated that they were a couple, just by seeing their closeness.

The next to come in were Aoi Haruame and Mei Lin Yan, a Chinese girl who seriously looked like Hibari. Everything from the face to the aura resembled the sadistic prefect to the point of scaring the students. Haruame was a regular Japanese kid who was air headed, much like Yamamoto. Mei was a little taller that Haruame but their hair color was almost the same. Her burnt sienna eyes looked around the class, stopping at Tsuna, which made him shiver.

" Okay, you guys can sit behind those four, okay? Sawada, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Sasagawa, please raise your hands" the teacher instructed and began the lesson. Surely enough, the Kuromitsu bunch aced all of the questions that the teacher gave them, rivaling Gokudera. He was happy that there were finally some students that would give him a run for his money, not that he was disking his beloved Judaime and Yakyubaka.

After a few hours of lessons, lunch break came. All of the students bombarded them with questions, to the point of overwhelming. Sano sweat dropped when they asked if he was a boy or a girl while the Jung-Su and Zachary were asked if they were really a couple, making Zachary's face turn red. Mei was nowhere to be seen while Ryohei was busy getting Haruame to join the Boxing Club.

" Dame-Tsuna, you should help them"

KICK!

" OW! REBORN!"

The famous baby Mafioso kicked Tsuna on the head as usual and hopped on to Yamamoto's shoulder.

" If you didn't help them, I'll ask Shamal to give you a mosquito bite that turns you into a female until you die"

" Hiiiieee! I'll help! Yamamoto, distraction! Kyoko-chan, promotion!" he said

Yamamoto turned his head to Gokudera and clashed lips with him. " Takeshi, this is going to cost you…" Gokudera said against his lips. Kyoko shouted that the two were making out and that got the whole class to look at them.

" Hey, new kids! Come here!" Tsuna whispered and they followed him to the roof. Hibari was awakened from his afternoon nap and wanted to bite some one to death. Until he saw the orange haired kid, that is.

" Fight me, herbivore" he plainly said., yawning a little while taking out…you guessed it, his steel tonfas.

" Um…can I decline?"

" No"

Sano dogged one as it came from his back.

" You're fast"

He then turned around and lashed a kick, which Hibari blocked with his tonfas.

" Same to you, Herbivore"

Suddenly, a tonfa hit his the right side, knocking Sano into the wall.

" But I'm faster"

" Hibari! Why'd you do that?" Tsuna shouted at him

" Seemed interesting" the prefect said coyly.

The world turned black for our new character.

So...comment?

(1) it's something like " Please take care of me!" or " Nice to meet you"


	2. Sano's weird side

From one's darkness, another emerges.

-It seems that Sano-chan's knocked out. I shall deal with the person foolish enough to try-

_"Boku wa shi nakereba nara nai baishū shujin o"_ (1)

* * *

The sky turned stormy all of the sudden. Thunder claps in the distance. Rain cascades down.

" It feels like the Thunder Guardian match all over again" Tsuna mumbles as he while dragging his new friend to somewhere shaded, leaving the Cloud Guardian alone.

" Interesting. Quit playing around and face me, you omnivour" he says.

A laugh was heard. Tsuna looked around for the voice, while feeling his hand detach from Sano's with a yank. He's face drained as he saw that Sano was the one behind it.

" What a smart _ragazzo_, don't you think, Sano-chan?"

" Wait, is it Sienna?" Mei asked

" I though he was free from Sano's body" the Twins chirped

Tsuna wanted to ask what they were talking about but he was cut off when his jaw dropped. Hibari was...twitching...

Hibari's eyebrow twitched. No one calls him a kid.

-He speaks in third-person now?- though Tsuna

Black flames carved themselves on the previously smooth skin of the tall boy. His aura became that of the prefect, all while laughing.

" So, I was found out, huh, Hiba-chan?"

Cue the growl.

" I will bite you to death"

As Hibari launched forward, Sano disappeared. The prefect cutted though air as he felt the hostile precsen at his back. Effortlessly, he swung it back, doing a 360 maneuver but again cutting air.

" Cheh. Omnivoure, quit being a coward and fight me"

Hibari's bloodlust grew from normal to deadly. He really needed to fight with the orange haired herbivore, who became an omnivore, like his precious Tsuna.

" If you say so"

Black flames curled from his hands, much like Dying Will Flames but a different thing altogether

* * *

" So, the spawn of Quida has finally arrived in Namimori. I wonder why now?"

Reborn stroked his green friend affectionately while watching the fight between the prefect and the new kid.

A knock at the door was heard.

" Come in"

A red head with long hair peeked in, sky blue eyes monitoring the room

" I haven't set any traps, yet. I want you to see something, Sakurai"

The red head looked at the two boys. " So, Sano has already met the Cloud"

* * *

" I would cry in joy" Hibari said as he doused his metal tonfas in the purple cloud flames.

" Oho, I see that we have a rather fiesty one here, Sano-chan" he said, taking the first move.

Tonfa clashed with flames, unable to overcome the barrier set by the black flames.

Twicht.

The tonfas exploded with purple flames, creating a firework of sparks as they slashed though the black flames.

Sano was knocked back, but he got back on his feet a fe seconds later and swished Hibari with one of his hands, full of black flames. Hibari's coat was shredded to bits

" Cheh. And that was my favorite coat, omnivore"

" As expected by the Cloud of the Vongola Famiglia. We will meet again, just knock out Sano-chan if you want to battle with me" Sano said as the flames disappeared from his hands.

Sano stumbled back, hitting the floor with a thump.

" Heh, different personality much?"

The storm ceased and the angry clouds lifted.

KICK.

" REBORN, THAT HURTS!"

" As expected from the Tredicesima of the Alla Valse Famiglia"

The baby hitman landed on Tsuna's head.

" Tsuna, meet your new Mafia buddies"

" MAFIA?"

" True, Vongola Decimo. We are the Thirteenth Generation of the Alla Valse Famiglia" the Twins chirped. Was it just him or did they reminded Tsuna or Hibird?

" Sano's their boss, and he's been holding the post for the past 4 years, after a battle with the other 3 candidates in a battle similar with the Ring battles" Reborn explained as the tall white headed boy, carried Sano on his shoulders and carried him to the infirmary.

So...this was the real reason that Reborn wanted Tsuna to help Sano out of the class. Sano, was in the Mafia, and boss like him? He had never heard about the Alla Valse Famiglia before. But, the boy had just been knocked out by Hibari? Was he a dame-person like Tsuna or was just caught off guard?

The red haired person was seen at the door, talking to the Twins before nearing Tsuna and Reborn.

" Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Decimo of Vongola. Hmhp, I have waited for the day to meet you. I am Gitto Sakurai, Sano's Guardians of Guardians and her half uncle. In easy English, I'm a mafia tutor, like Reborn"

" Wait, why did you call Sano a girl? He's a guy right? WAIT!" Tsuna shouted as he began to leave.

" Forget it, Sakurai only follows what Sano tells him. He's like an older version of Gokudera basically"

" I can see..." Tsuna said as he watched the retreating back, noticing that the long red hair looked like Mukuro's pony tail.

~~ Ring!~~

" We've got to get to class!"

Sano came back to class a little while later, during their Geography class. The school day ended soon, with Reborn asking all the guardians and Sano's Famiglia to go to the reception room. They had things to discuss.

* * *

" So, first of all, The Alla Valse Famiglia, or it's full name, Comte Seiichiro Alla Valse, was formed in the 17th century, somewhere near the French Revolution. The leader was a Japanese-French woman named Quida Seiichiro, known as her business clients as Comte de Seiichiro, a title she inherited from her mother and as Comte Première to her mafia alliances" Reborn explained

" She's actually a splitting image of Sano, right down to their unruly orange hair"

" Unlike your red head of doom"

" Haha, very funny. So, our Famiglia is spread across three countries, Japan, France and Italy, with each a heir that is deem worthy or has potential. Each time a boss decides to retire, a battle similar to the Ring Battles will be held, to decide the heir that shall take the title. Sano won it at the age of 13, making her the youngest of all the successors"

" Wait, why do you call Sano a girl? He is a boy, isn't he?

" According to her birth certificate, Sano's a girl...but according to the fact of biology, she's actually one of the intersex, a hermaphrodite"

" WHAT?"

* * *

This is an utter fail...so? Like it? R&R please!

Have you read KHR 302? It was awesome!

If there are any spelling mistakes, please point them out! I was listening to TI's Dead and Gone while doing this so...I don't know what to say...

(1) I shall take over my master


End file.
